


Shovels and Seeds

by Eschatology



Category: Aura Kingdom (Video Game)
Genre: Boy Love, Comedy, Complete, Drama, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eschatology/pseuds/Eschatology
Summary: It's funnier if you knew the "forbidden aura" could also come from the pests feeding on your hard work.





	Shovels and Seeds

Farmer William was asking for help from Envoys of Gaia as usual when suddenly he makes eye contact with Farmer Simpson. He looked angry. Farmer Simpson walked with a sense of urgency towards Farmer William who was taken aback by a dark force that lingered around Farmer Simpson. Oh wait. "Use the pesticide!" shouted Farmer William. The Envoy of Gaia in the vicinity looked ashamed and ran off, waiting for a better moment. The other Envoys rolled their eyes and finished up the farm work. Finally, it was just Farmer William and Farmer Simpson, alone... "It's your fault. My farm isn't doing well because you keep enlisting the help of outsiders," said Farmer Simpson.  
"Maybe you should do it too," remarked Farmer William with a smirk.  
"Do you like making me suffer?" snapped Farmer Simpson.  
"Yeah, because I like to see this kind of expression from you." Farmer Simpson was shocked and for a moment they locked eyes with each other and their faces drew closer. However, something felt off. Like there was a forbidden aura amongst them. They both turned around, and simultaneously said, "Use the pesticide!"

**Author's Note:**

> It's funnier if you knew the "forbidden aura" could also come from the pests feeding on your hard work.


End file.
